farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kiriluser
Welcome! Hi Kiriluser -- we're excited to have Farmville Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Hey I am new to editing wikis. I am very in love with farmville and I was sad to see that you don't have barely anything. I don't know if you created farmville wiki or not but im glad its here so i want to help out. I also read your user page and I hope that you people created the numbers wiki as a joke. If not that is just sad. So what are the rules on here? Am I allowed to post things from other sites that I have found helpful? :Hello, and welcome to FarmVille Wiki. I am the creator, as well as the current and only bureaucrat and administrator. I'm glad you appreciate FarmVille and want to help out here on the Wiki. As a matter of fact, I did not create the Numbers Wiki, although I did adopt and improve it. In addition, I would appreciate it if you did not belittle Wikis due to your own personal preference. Thanks! stubs you're the boss of this site right idk where to post this so ill just put it on your talk page you should remove the stub tag from all the articles on this wiki. sure there all stubs but what do you expect. you want people to write the history of a specific crop or somthing. i don't realy think you want that. :You're right, many articles on the Wiki are not in need of the template. However, as most pages on the Wiki were created as stubs, they retain the stub template. You are free to remove the stub template from pages that have a sufficient amount of information. Thanks for noticing. i invite you to the spyro wiki--Bobyking 08:26, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I know next to nothing about Spyro. If you've got 100 pages with bad grammar, I can fix that, but if you need information, I'd be about as useful as a screen door on a submarine. I also have much work to do here on the FarmVille Wiki, (which I haven't been getting around to due to my lack of time,) and it's unlikely I could handle another Wiki. 13:05, October 13, 2009 (UTC)